


Oopsie

by Pumpkinnight120



Series: Baby Incoming [4]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Norman, Post date-night sex, Rickyl Writers' Group, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Prequel to "Rough Waters". After a much needed date night and an impromptu love making leads to an unexpected surprise.





	Oopsie

The two entered the shower, warm water cascading down their backs. The couple had returned from a much-needed date night their children staying the night at Norman's moms.

Grabbing up the soap Andrew captured Norman's lips in a hot steaming kiss then proceeded to lather up his chest.

Norman moaned in pleasure as his husband kissed and licked his way down, caressing the silvery stretch marks on Norman's belly.

Letting out a rumbling purr Norman nuzzled Andy's neck.

"I need you alpha" Norman whimpered his eyes turning a brilliant shade of gold.

Taking his husband by the waist Andrew positioned him close and gently inserted his cock into Norman's slick soked entrance.

 

\--- Five weeks later ----

 

Norman was having a miserable time aboard the cruise ship. Leaning over the ship's starboard railing he willed himself not to puke.

Wiping away the sweat from his forehead Norman retreated to the privacy of his stateroom in hopes of trying to sleep away the nausea and clamminess he was feeling.

Once in his cabin Norman removed his shoes and climbed into bed, throwing the poofy down blanket over him and tried to sleep not knowing that in twenty minutes from now, Jeff would come looking for him.


End file.
